


L'Education selon Dolores Jane Ombrage

by Magic_Blue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Not Serious, Two Sides of the Magical World
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Blue/pseuds/Magic_Blue
Summary: 'Bon sens et logique n'est pas sorcier.' Se résigna Harry, assis au festin de fin d'année, le Poudlard Reporter en main. Si on lui avait dit en début d'année que les Poudlardiens vénéreraient Ombrage, que Voldemort mourait sans qu'il n'ait à lever le petit doigt et que la Conspiration était en marche… Il se serait fait transférer à BeauxBatons.Ou il pouvait reprendre ses études moldues, loin, très loin des sorciers...





	1. Poudlard, la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling.
> 
> L'idée de cette suite d'OS/histoire vient de InZanity R (https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1744586/) et deux de ses amis C et S qui ont écrits 'Educational Decree Number 26'.
> 
> Tous les décrets -surtout les décrets ridicules du film- vont se retrouver exploités, détournés et retournés de façon inattendue ou non par tout Poudlard.
> 
> Enjoy !

_Décret 1 : « Tout élève surpris avec une plume à vérification d'orthographe sera sévèrement puni. »_

o0O0o

Colin Crivey se tenait devant la Grande Salle, lisant attentivement le tableau d'annonce de l'école se trouvant à côté de l'entrée. Il savait depuis tout petit qu'un jour, il serait journaliste, mais attention, un journaliste reporter ! Son talent pour la photographie lui permettait d'immortaliser les moments clés et personnages importants du monde sorcier. Cependant, pour être au bon endroit au bon moment, on ne pouvait pas toujours compter sur la chance –sauf si l'on s'appelait Harry Potter, bien sûr. Malheureusement -ou non- il n'avait pas le talent de son idole- euh camarade. Donc il lui fallait toujours se tenir au courant des derniers faits dans la communauté sorcière et poudlardienne.

Voilà pourquoi Colin se trouvait devant le tableau d'annonce de Poudlard. C'était une mine d'informations à l'état brut pour ceux qui savaient dénicher la petite bête. C'était par ce moyen qu'il avait pu débusquer un début de piste pour son article sur l'origine du Calamar Géant qui avait paru dans le Chicaneur. Mais bon, c'était maintenant de l'histoire ancienne. Il lui fallait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de croustillant et de savoureux. Un peu comme un croissant au chocolat, en fait.

Dix minutes qu'il dépouillait le bulletin et dix minutes qu'il ne voyait que des annonces sans importance : objet perdu, location de balai, échange de cartes de chocogrenouille. Le tableau avait beau être grand, immense avec ses cinq mètres sur deux, il serait quand même allé plus vite s'il ne lisait pas entièrement chaque annonce. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Comme dirait son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. On ne sait jamais quand on tombera sur un message secret…

Bon, pour l'instant, il faisait chou-blanc sur les messages codés. Mais il ne désespérait pas, un jour, de mettre la main sur une missive secrète de la Conspiration de Rancecroc. Il commença à se presser un peu, sinon il ne pourrait jamais prendre son petit-déjeuner.

"LA !" S'écria le jeune Gryffondor, faisant se retourner deux élèves qui passaient à côté de lui pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Voyant la personne qui avait criée, ils haussèrent les épaules et poursuivirent leur chemin.

Mais Colin n'y fit pas attention. Il avait trouvé sa perle rare, brute qui ne demandait qu'à être poli avec soin pour dévoiler ses secrets et être vu de tous !

_Proclamation_

_Décret éducationnel 1 :_

_Tout élève surpris avec une plume à vérification d'orthographe sera sévèrement puni._

_Dolores Jane Ombrage_

Des plumes à vérification d'orthographe interdites par Professeur Ombrage ! Il avait entendu une rumeur hier soir dans la salle commune de Gryffondor comme quoi Harry Potter aurait défié leur professeur à la seule aide d'une plume. Un combat féroce en aurait alors découlé, avant que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal admît sa défaite. Naturellement, même Colin, membre n°51 du FCHP, n'y avait pas cru. Oui, il 'agissait d'Harry Potter mais bon… Une plume contre la baguette expérimentée de la sous-secrétaire du Ministre ? Tout le monde avait émis des doutes. Lavande était une commère, certes connue, mais qui avait une tendance à embellir ses histoires. Et voilà que l'histoire se retrouvait confirmer ! Par le professeur Ombrage en personne !

Colin entama une danse de la victoire dans le couloir, heureusement vide. Il allait pouvoir envoyer un article juteux au Chicaneur et se faire un peu d'argent de poche en passant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'acheter une plume à vérification d'orthographe ? Il avait toujours eu des difficultés avec les accords d'adjectifs, mots clés dans tout article de presse qui se respectait. Il pourrait peut-être négocier une réduction avec les Jumeaux Weasley, monnayant une publicité dans l'article qu'il allait écrire.

Oui. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui, songea Colin en partant dans la Grande Salle à la recherche de deux rouquins, et son devoir de botanique devra attendre.

o0O0o

Le réseau d'informations de Poudlard était un des plus rapides et efficaces de Grande-Bretagne. La preuve étant qu'un bon quart de Poudlard se trouvait pendant la pause de midi sur le terrain de Quidditch, alors qu'aucun match, entrainement ou duel improvisé n'y était prévu.

Dennis Crivey avait entendu Astoria Greengrass en discuter avec un Poufsouffle de premier année qui avait surpris une conversation de Susan Bones et Luna Lovegood qui rapportait que Neville avait été approché par Dean Thomas à propos d'une vente au enchère que les jumeaux Weasley allaient organiser le midi pour écouler leur plume à vérification d'orthographe avant la parution d'un article de son frère, Colin Crivey, dans le Chicaneur, à des fins de promotion de leur futur boutique, Weasley pour sorciers facétieux.

Il était un peu déçu que son frère n'ait pas pensé à lui en parler mais il devait être accaparé par la rédaction de son article. Il pouvait lui pardonner son oubli. Et puis, pas de mal avait été fait. L'information était sortie pendant le déjeuner et à midi, seuls les trainards, feignants et ceux qui devaient rendre à tout prix leur devoir, n'avaient pas pu venir au terrain de Quidditch.

Dennis était un des heureux propriétaires d'une PAVO, première édition. C'était un objet de collection, utilisé par Harry Potter et convoité par le Professeur Ombrage au point de faire éclater un duel pour son obtention ! Alors, non, il n'allait pas l'utiliser, il allait la conserver précieusement dans sa collection du FCHP et la sortirait à l'occasion pour faire baver les autres membres, moins chanceux qui n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre la main dessus. Bonus, il était presque certain que dans le futur, la boutique des Weasley deviendrait célèbre et lui, Dennis Crivey pourrait se vanter de non seulement avoir acquis l'un de leur premier produit mais aussi de raconter les histoires de son temps à Poudlard avec ses célèbres camarades de Gryffondors.

Fred et Georges Weasley étaient surtout vus comme des farceurs, ne prenant rien au sérieux et tournant tout à la dérision. Ils étaient également les batteurs l'équipe de Quidditch qui avait permis de remporter à la Coupe plusieurs années de suite. Poudlard avait souvent tendance à oublier le brio et l'intelligence indispensable pour réussir certains de leurs coups les plus sublimes. Mais Dennis le savait, il notait toutes les anecdotes pour son futur livre : Mes années à Poudlard. Ainsi il était au courant qu'ils avaient commencé à développer sérieusement leurs produits cet été, grâce aux fonds fournis par leur ami et bienfaiteur, Harry Potter. Juste retour des choses –et n'ayant pas encore dégagé de bénéfice- ils avaient décidé de laisser Harry profiter de leur produit en avant-première. C'était ainsi qu'Harry Potter se retrouva avec une plume à vérification d'orthographe lors de son premier cours de DCFM. Puis il y avait eu le Décret du professeur Ombrage ce matin et maintenant, tout Poudlard- enfin, une bonne partie- se retrouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch, pour une mise en enchère secrète des plumes à vérification d'orthographe qu'ils avaient en stock.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, nous avons la tristesse," Commença Fred –d'après le t-shirt qu'il portait-, sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch.

"de vous annoncer, Messieurs et Mesdames-" Poursuivit son jumeau, Georges portant aussi un t-shirt à son nom, d'un ton solennel.

"que tout notre stock de plume à vérification d'orthographe vient d'être vendu." Acheva d'un ton grave le plus beau des jumeaux. Une pause silencieuse suivit, Dennis n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait eu d'obtenir une des dernières PAVO. Les jumeaux reprirent la parole, tout en déambulant sur l'estrade :

"Mais ne craignez rien ! Pour vous, Poudlard-

"-nous allons travailler sans relâche."

"Nous vous offrirons des PAVO-"

"D'ici la fin de la semaine, bien qu'en nombre limité."

"Les premiers arrivés seront les premiers servis !"

"N'oubliez pas-"

"Et recommandez, Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux-

"A vos amis !"

"A votre mère !"

"A votre petit-frère !"

"A votre petite-cousine !"

"Aux goblins que vous connaissez !"

"Et aux membres du Ministère illettrés !"

Les jumeaux, qui avaient eu de cesse de déambuler sur l'estrade de fortune pendant le discours, s'arrêtèrent d'un coup pour s'incliner profondément. Dennis soupçonnait qu'un sortilège faisait changer régulièrement le nom sur leur t-shirt mais il avait la tête qui tournait un peu à force d'essayer de les suivre à droite et à gauche, tout en écoutant leur discours.

Soudain il fut abasourdi, comme le reste des spectateurs quand une fumée noire opaque couvrit soudainement leurs fournisseurs, pour un instant, avant disparaître sans laisser de traces des deux énergumènes. Les élèves ne bougèrent pas pour autant tout de suite, attendant de voir s'ils allaient réapparaître. Dennis espérait vraiment voir un dernier tour de passe-passe. Il aimait vraiment les tours de magie depuis tout petit et être un sorcier n'avait en rien freiné son amour pour les magiciens moldus ou sorciers.

Une minute. Puis deux passèrent. Les élèves commençaient à se trémousser autour du Gryffondor. Mais rien ne se passa, alors tous repartirent, certains se vantant de leur acquisition, d'autres se lançant dans des suppositions sur les futurs produits des Weasley. Mais en grande partie, les élèves se demandaient comment les jumeaux avaient disparu. Dennis lui se précipita vers le château afin de mettre son bien précieux en lieu sûr. Ses amis du FCHP allaient être verts de jalousie.

o0O0o

Finalement, le bruit des pas sur l'estrade s'évanouit et une tête rousse apparut dans les gradins supérieurs. Voyant que la voix était dégagée, Fred se releva entièrement et fit signe à son jumeau plus têtu de se relever.

"La prochaine fois, il faudra choisir un gradin avec une sortie par derrière." Conclut Fred avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"La prochaine fois, nous aurons plus de temps pour nous organiser." Ajouta avec enthousiasme Georges, le même sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

"CARTON PLEIN !" S'écrièrent-ils en même temps, se serrant dans les bras et sautant, dansant en cercle. "CARTON PLEIN ! ON A TOUT VENDU !"

Ils devaient en partie le succès des PAVO à Harry et au professeur Ombrage. L'usage hétéroclite de l'objet magique par leur jeune partenaire avec sa notoriété public avait lancé l'histoire autour de leur produit. Cependant, c'était leur très estimée professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui avait concrétisé ce coup publicitaire de force par le biais du décret. C'était bien la première fois qu'un professeur reconnaissait le sérieux de leur projet et les aidait aussi concrètement à le réaliser. Une dette que les jumeaux Weasley n'oublieront pas.

o0O0o

Le soir, au diner, Harry était plutôt de bonne humeur.

Bon, le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de la veille avait été bizarre. Il ne cernait pas trop la professeur, surtout après les événements du premier cours. Il répéta vingt fois à Hermione qu'elle était envoyée comme espionne du Ministre, parce qu'elle était sa sous-secrétaire et que le discours qu'elle avait donné le premier jour allait apparemment dans ce sens. Sa meilleure amie lui répondit une première fois qu'elle aurait été une très piètre espionne si ça avait été le cas et qu'il était donc plus probable qu'elle n'approuvait pas les manigances du Ministère et essayait de les prévenir. Puis la préfète ignora les dix-neuf autres tentatives, préférant réprimander Ron sur ses manières à table.

D'après le schéma, cette année le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal allait tenter de le tuer. Mais bon, il n'avait pas trop envie d'affronter un autre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année. Quoique si l'enseignant en question était Rogue… Hum, non. Il avait des choses et des problèmes bien plus important sur lesquels se concentrer.

Poudlard était toujours aussi bizarre donc. Les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient prosternés devant lui, une dizaine de fois, en louant son génie… A moins que ce fût pour le repas ? Peut-être vu que juste après, ils avaient fait la même chose en direction de la table des professeurs. Les yeux de Dumbledore avaient brillé d'une drôle de façon, Rogue avait eu un petit rictus dédaigneux, McGonagall avait eu l'air exaspéré et les autres enseignants les avaient simplement regardés faire, éberlués.

Bref, Poudlard était toujours aussi bizarre et plein de surprise. Ombrage avait eu raison d'interdire la plume à vérification d'orthographe, si quelqu'un comme Ron ou Goyle l'utilisait régulièrement, ils ne réfléchiraient plus avant d'écrire. Leur vie se compliquerait plus tard. Sur ce point là au moins, il était d'accord avec Hermione. Même si Ron ronchonnait.

Il reprit une part de tarte à la mélasse en se demandant une fois de plus pourquoi il avait la sensation d'être espionné. Il ne croisa que le regard de Colin, qui rougit timidement avant de lui adressa un sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain décret : Pas les Fizwizbiz !


	2. Pas de lancer de Fizwizbiz durant les réunions des préfets !

_Décret 9 : "Tout élève surpris en possession de sucreries de fournisseurs non-autorisés sera renvoyé."_

_Signé Professeur Dolores Ombrage_

o0O0o

**Commune des Gryffondors**

"'Mione ?"

"Non, Harry, tu ne peux pas recopier mon devoir de Potion." Répéta pour la nième fois sa meilleure amie.

"Non, c'est pas ça. J'ai une question ?" Reprit Harry.

"C'est scolaire ?" Demanda Hermione, méfiante.

"Euh… oui ?" Répondit Harry, pas certain. Voyant le geste de tête encourageant de la Préfète des cinquièmes années, il se lança : "Ça se passe comment une réunion de préfets ?"

Tout à coup, Hermione arrêta d'écrire, le visage toujours tourné vers son parchemin, remerciant tous les dieux pour sa crinière indomptable qui cachait ses traits.

"Ron ne t'en a pas parlé ?" Questionna-t-elle, d'un ton neutre.

"Il m'a juste dit qu'il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait." Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, puis il détourna son regard vers l'entrée des dortoirs, ratant le soupir de sa meilleure amie.

"C'est juste un compte rendu hebdomadaire, on fait le point de chaque maison. C'est tout." Déclara-t-elle d'un ton désintéressé.

Harry la regarda avec suspicion. Il était rare que Hermione soit concise et expéditive alors qu'une opportunité de transmettre ses connaissances se présentait. Il avait bien vu les préfets de septièmes années entraient dans la salle commune après leur 'réunion hebdomadaire' avec la démarche d'un soldat des tranchés revenant de guerre. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Et foi de Harry Potter, il découvrirait de quoi il en retourne.

o0O0o

**Réunion hebdomadaire des Préfets de septième année, deux heures avant**

"Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre." Déclara le Préfet de Poufsouffle, après avoir lu le nouveau décret du professeur Ombrage. "Est-ce que c'est une blague des Weasley ?"

La question, naïve et innocente, était adressée au Préfet des septième années de Gryffondor. Cependant, ce dernier semblait toujours profondément plongé dans la lecture du décret, pour la énième fois d'affilé. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si le relire encore et encore allait permettre à Bartélimus de percer tous ses mystères d'un seul regard.

Voyant que son camarade n'allait pas répondre de sitôt, la préfète de rouge et or décida d'intervenir :

"C'est très possible. Si l'on analyse la forme et le fond du texte, les preuves pointent dans cette direction.

Premièrement, le décret a l'apparence d'un décret officiel de base : la présentation est correcte, pas de faute d'orthographe et la signature semble authentique… Mais le décalage entre la forme et le contenu, interdire les sucreries à des enfants sous peine de renvoie : ça, c'est pas sérieux.

Deuxièmement, les "fournisseurs non-autorisés" ! Si ça ce n'est pas de la pub pour le commerce FSF des Weasley, hein ?

Conclusion, c'est surement eux." Acheva-t-elle d'un ton 'Élémentaire mon cher Watson', avant de rajouter. "Ou le Professeur Ombrage leur fait à nouveau de la pub."

**BAM** !

La préfète de Serdaigle avait littéralement tapé du poing sur la table à laquelle tous les préfets de septièmes années étaient réunis pour leur réunion hebdomadaire. Elle avait déjà commencé à s'agiter au début du discours. Le pianotement de ses doigts sur le bois avait augmenté au rythme de son agacement. Puis Lisa avait craqué.

"Ce n'est PAS UNE PLAISANTERIE !" S'écria la Préfète bleue et bronze.

Le reste des préfets eurent un mouvement collectif de recul face à ce débordement inhabituel de la part de leur collègue la plus timide et effacée. Même le Préfet rouge et or avait stoppé sa quête du savoir ultime pour la fixer avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

"Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie." Reprit-elle, plus calmement après une grande inspiration. "La malbouffe et le mal-manger sont dangereux pour la santé. Plus on plonge jeune, plus l'addiction est sévère. Puis un jour, on se réveille et votre moitié vous fait remarquer que vous êtes un peu rondouillet, vous découvrez que vous ne rentrez plus dans vos vêtements, que vos dents ont pourri et qu'on a du diabète de niveau 3 !"

La tirade fit l'effet d'une claque sur ses camarades. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils la voyaient s'enflammer sur un sujet, n'importe lequel. L'énergie qu'elle dégageait quand elle parlait, la passion dans ses yeux, la voix puissante et emballée…

"… c'est par souci de santé que le professeur Ombrage a eu raison d'interdire les sucreries !"

"Quoi ?!" S'injuria le Préfet de Poufsouffle, rudement secoué par ses trois derniers mots.

Tous les spectateurs pris dans le discours virulent de la Préfète de Serdaigle retombèrent sur Terre à cet instant.

"Plus de sucrerie ?" Répéta naïvement la Préfète de Serpentard, des larmes lui montant aux yeux.

"Ah non ! On ne supprime pas les sucreries ! C'est toute notre scolarité les sucreries." Défendit le Préfet de Poufsouffle. "N'étiez-vous pas heureux de recevoir pour la première fois des Nids de Cafards de la part de vos parents, la première fois que vous êtes arrivés à Poudlard ?" Demanda-t-il rhétoriquement, bien que sa consœur de Serpentard hochât vigoureusement la tête. "N'êtes-vous pas content de partager des bulles baveuses avec vos amis à bord du Poudlard Express ? N'êtes-vous pas content de pouvoir mordre dans un bonbon explosif après un examen écrit particulièrement éreintant (que vous avez surement raté) ? N'étiez-vous pas content de recevoir une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud après une rencontre un peu trop longue avec les Détraqueurs ? Pensez à Cédric et son amour pour les sucettes parfumées au sang ! Que faire à Pré-au-lard su l'on ne peut plus acheter de Gnomes au poivre ? Et si Honeydukes faisait faillite ?" Chuchota-t-il ses dernières paroles, comme un secret inavouable. Puis il repartit de plus belle :

"Les sucreries sont notre vie, notre scolarité… Les sucreries sont Poudlard !"

La Serpentarde se leva pour l'applaudir, donnant en passant un coup de coude à ses voisins de table pour qui fassent de même. Le fervent défendeur des confiseries salua à tour de courbettes son public, malgré le regard meurtrier de la Préfète de Serdaigle.

"Oui, bon. De toute façon, il y a marqué "de fournisseurs non-autorisés". Donc il y aura toujours des sucreries." Intervint mollement la Préfète de Poufsouffle, fatiguée des exactions de son camarde de maison.

"Oh." Se découragea le garçon arrêté en pleine courbette. "Pas de problème alors." Conclut-il, en se rasseyant.

"C'est un complot pour plonger Poudlard dans le désespoir." Annonça le plus sérieusement du monde le Préfet de Serpentard. Il marqua une pause, anticipant le regard rempli de curiosité que ses camarades allaient poser sur lui. Malheureusement, son public était inexistant. Tout le monde, même la timide Serdaigle, discutait entre eux, sans l'écouter.

"Je suis sérieux, les gars !" Dit-il prêt à s'époumoner s'il le fallait. "Tout est écrit, tout est dans le plan, je l'ai vu ! Après le cours de D-"

"Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un rapport avec les attaques contre Gryffondor ?" Interrogea la préfète de Serpentard, coupant au passage l'ordinaire théorie du complot de son camarade. Les cours de Divination ne lui réussissaient vraiment pas, à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient pendant ces leçons.

"C'est possible d'après vous ?" Insista-t-elle, en s'adressant aux principaux concernés rouge et or.

"Hein ?" Répondit très intelligemment le Préfet de Gryffondor. Le visage de sa consœur de maison prit un air perplexe, sa tête penchée sur le côté, essayant tant bien que mal de se souvenir des dernières escarmouches dont avaient souffert ses lionceaux.

"Les vagues de malades quotidiennes ? Saignement de nez, nausée, étourdissement soudain ? Même toi, Bartélimus, tu as été touché, ton nez n'arrêtait pas de saigner et tu as dû t'absenter d'Histoire de la Magie !" S'exhorta la préfète verte et argent, sidérée par leur abnégation des attaques perpétrées.

L'éclair de compréhension atteint plus rapidement la Gryffondore que le Gryffondor. Ce dernier perdit encore plus vite son petit air satisfait -il avait après tout pu faire sauter le cours le plus ennuyant du monde pour aller voir sa petite-amie- et tourna si vite la tête vers sa camarade, que son cou émit un bruit sinistre.

"Quel malheur que tu ais raté un cours d'Histoire de la Magie à cause d'un saignement de nez…" Compatit la préfète de Gryffondor, tout en lui promettant mille et une torture, toutes plus douloureuses que la précédente. Extérieurement, elle portait un grand sourire étincelant au visage et un petit froncement d'inquiétude, sa main vint caresser délicatement l'épaule de son camarade de maison, légèrement tremblant. "Toi qui raffoles de cette matière au point de vouloir passer ton ASPIC. Heureusement, Madame Pomfresh a pu de rafistoler rapidement, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Euh… Oui ?"

"Mais tu n'es pas revenu en cours après ?" Dénonça innocemment la préfète de Serpentard.

"Si tous les Gryffondors vont à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner, pourquoi est-ce que les professeurs ne font rien ?" Réfléchit verbalement le préfet de Serdaigle. "OH."

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !" S'écria Bartélimus, paniqué à l'idée que toute l'école apprenne que les Gryffondors séchés les cours quand ils le voulaient, et surtout que c'était lui qui avait tout balancé. Sarah allait le réduire en bouillabaisse.

"Le professeur Ombrage n'a pas sorti ce décret pour aider les Gryffondors qui sont persécutés par le biais de sucreries trafiquées illégalement introduit dans le circuit de contrebandes de Poudlard ?" Se lamenta le préfet de Serdaigle, pourtant fier de son raisonnement.

"Euh… Oui ?" Ne put que dire Bartélimus, confus et toujours effrayé par les regards meurtriers de Sarah dans sa direction.

"Ah, vous voyez que c'était par soucis pour notre santé !" Se réjouit la préfète de Serdaigle, heureuse que quelqu'un partageait un tant soit peu son avis.

"Les Gryffondors ont besoin d'être défendu." Acquiesça le Préfet de Poufsouffle. "Ils ne refusent jamais une sucrerie, ils leur manquent quelques bases de survie."

"Répète-ça pour voir, blaireau de pacotille !" S'énerva Sarah, retroussant ses manches.

Poufsouffle et Gryffondor se levèrent, prêt à défendre le nom de leur maison respective.

"Vous avez autant de survie qu'un Serdaigle se jetant d'un pont pour rattraper un livre balancé dans le vide !" Se moqua le Poufsouffle. Cependant les Serdaigles ne furent pas ravis d'être mis dans le même panier que les Gryffondors, et retroussèrent à leur tour leur manche.

"C'est marrant d'entendre ça d'un Pouf' qui n'a que des saloperies de sucreries au cerveau !" Attaqua la Préfète de Serdaigle.

"PAS D'INSULTES ENVERS LES SUCRERIES !" Hurla la préfète de Serpentard, prête à défendre corps et âme l'incarnation de sa scolarité et de Poudlard.

Puis tout bascula. Sortilèges, maléfices, coups de griffes, tirages de cheveux, van daminator, …

Seul le préfet de Serpentard resta à sa place, la tête dans ses bras sur la table, ruminant comme à son habitude : "Puisse que je vous dis que ce n'est pas une blague, pas un souci de santé et que ce n'est certainement pas pour aider les Gryffondors… C'est tout écrit, le plan est détaillé. Première étape : plongez Poudlard dans le désespoir. Deuxième étape : sup-"

Et comme d'habitude, un coup finit par l'atteindre.

o0O0o

**Bureau du Directeur, Poudlard**

"Hum, hum."

Un petit raclement de gorges se fit entendre à l'entrée du bureau directorial. La nouvelle professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal attendait impatiemment que le Directeur de l'établissement le plus célèbre de Grande Bretagne daigne lui accorder son attention. Peut-être été-t-il devenu sourd d'oreille à cause de son âge.

"Hum, hum ! "

"Vous pouvez entrer professeur Ombrage." Soupira le Directeur de Poudlard, sans lever les yeux de la paperasse s'étalant sur son bureau.

Pour l'amour de Merlin, elle devait bien s'être doutée qu'il l'avait entendu quand elle avait monté les escaliers. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se racler autant de fois la gorge. À moins que... Il l'a regarda s'avancer dans son bureau et lui adressa un sourire sympathique de vieux sage que tout le monde trouvait réconfortant. En tout cas, c'était ce que son frère lui disait.

"Un bonbon au citron pour votre gorge ?" Proposa Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

Les traits fiers de l'employée du ministère se durcirent.

"Non, certainement pas." Refusa-t-elle, sèchement.

"Vous êtes certaine ? Vous les appréciez dans votre jeunesse." Dit avec nostalgie le vieux sorcier.

"Huff." Grogna Ombrage, son visage rougissant de colère. Cependant, elle reprit la parole d'une voix faussement aimable. "Mais puisse que vous abordez le sujet, venons-en aux faits. Contrairement à vous, Dumbledore, j'ai du travail."

"Bien, bien. Que puis-je pour vous ?" Demanda le chef du Magenmagot, son sourire toujours présents aux lèvres, nullement perturbé par les piques de l'ancienne secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie.

"Rien de plus que de vous plier à la loi." Annonça la sorcière avec une certaine fierté.

"Je ne crois pas être dans l'illégalité ? De quoi s'agit-il ?"

Dumbledore était un peu perdu, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit d'illégal récemment. A part la petite confusion dans le monde moldu, mais elle avait été réglée à coup d'Oubliettes. Aucun calamité n'avait encore touché Harry cette année, à moins que l'incident de cet été comptait. Et aucun professeur n'avait essayé de tuer un élève depuis le début de l'année. Pourtant, le sourire malveillant, extrêmement fier et revanchard de la nouvelle professeure ne promettait rien de bon.

"Voici le nouveau décret du ministère à l'encontre de Poudlard." Déclara la sorcière du ministère en présentant le document officiel du ministère. Le vieux sorcier perdit très vite son sourire et le pétillement de ses yeux à la lecture du décret.

"Mille milliards de mille dragons ! Vous n'avez tout de même pas- non, non, non... Ne me dis-te pas que vous m'enlevez..." Se lamenta Dumbledore, oscillant entre la colère et le désespoir.

"Et si." Répliqua Ombrage avec arrogance.

"Non."

"Si."

"Non.

"Si !"

"Non !"

"Si et un point c'est tout. C'est à vous de montrer l'exemple, Directeur." S'emballa la représentante explicite non-officielle du Ministère de la Magie. Qui aurait cru que malgré tous ses titres et sa réputation de sage, Dumbledore pouvait se comportant comme un enfant à qui ont retiré ses friandises.

"Je ne... Je porterais cette- cette ignominie devant le Magenmagot !" S'écria le Directeur.

"Essayez toujours." Le nargua Ombrage. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Elle était plus que prête pour les pitreries du Grand Manitou.

"..."

"Je vous laisse la soirée pour rentrer dans la légalité, Dumbledore mais demain..."

La porte se referma doucement sur le sourire gourmand d'Ombrage, tel un chat qui venait de manger une souris mais ne dirait pas non à des croquettes.

"Mes bonbons ! Oh la petite-

Minerva! Minerva! Et puis tant pis, je vais de suite porter plainte au ministère. Non, mieux : appelons une session d'urgence au Magenmagot ! "

Oh la guerre était déclarée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain Décret : Protection rapprochée contre Plantes et Arbres en tout genre


	3. Décret 12 - Protection rapprochée contre Plantes et Arbres en tout genre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prenez garde et lisez à vos risques et périls : les fautes et erreurs que je n'ai pu terrassées peuvent vous surprendre à tout moment !
> 
> Prenez du plaisir et rien au sérieux :)

_Décret #12 : "Le collège Poudlard sera sujet à un examen modeste par un membre du ministère."_

_Signé Le Ministère de la Magie_

o0O0o

**Poudlard, quelque part sur le domaine**

Enfin ! Ses lettres étaient parvenues au ministère de la magie !

Ernie était certain que c'était Dumbledore qui avait bloqué ses lettres de plaintes depuis toutes ses années. Sinon le ministère aurait déjà pris conscience du problème et agi depuis belle lurette.

Entre les pièges mortels dans le couloir du troisième étage en première année et les promesses de mort l'entourant -directement sorties de la bouche du Directeur de Poudlard-, il avait pourtant été certain que sa toute première lettre aurait fait du grabuge au ministère avec les témoignages des élèves qu'il avait pu récolter. Entre le chien à trois têtes friant de petits garçons, la plante mangeuse d'homme, les clés volantes avides de sang, les pièces d'échiquier destructrices, les poisons, l'alcool en libre service, les DEUX trolls courant en liberté, le miroir hypnotique, les élèves fans de Barbara, l'injustice du Professeur Rogue envers les non-Serpentards, ses soupçons sur Cédric, les professeurs à turban (cette mode était largement dépassée, même dans le monde sorcier, un crime capital selon lui)… il en avait rempli des mètres de parchemin !

Deuxième année, rebelote ! Un alligator pétrifieur lâché dans le château, l'atteinte d'Harry Potter envers sa vie par pure jalousie (ce n'était pour pas sa faute si le garçon ne savait pas ce qu'était un peigne alors que lui Ernie avait toujours une coupe impeccable), les cris étranges venant de la Forêt Interdite, le fantôme métallique ressemblant étrangement à une voiture, les tags sur les murs de leur inestimable école. Le tout, encore une fois prouvé par les témoignages de ses camarades.

Et pourtant, toujours aucun retour de la part du ministère ! Autant la faute de Dumbledore que de Lucius Malfoy pour ne pas avoir écouté ses précieux conseils.

Pour ce qui a été de la troisième année, ce fut l'une des plus calmes qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Fort heureusement que le ministère avait déployé les Détraqueurs, sinon il était certain que Sirius Black -caché à Poudlard par Dumbledore- aurait fini par tuer quelqu'un. Si seulement Potter pouvait travailler sur son besoin constant d'attention.

Quatrième année : il avait pu assister à un évènement historique, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le Ministère de la Magie s'était surpassé, le renouveau du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers la même année que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Et pourtant, Harry Potter avait réussi, à nouveau, à mettre son grain de sable -sûrement avec l'aide de Dumbledore- et tout gâché pour être sous les projecteurs ! Un quatrième champion lors du Tournoi des TROIS Sorciers : quel sacrilège ! Et ses élucubrations sur le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-sauf-si-on-s-appelle-Harry-Potter. Le garçon avait vraiment besoin d'un psychologue.

Ah néanmoins ses propres soupçons sur Cédric avaient été confirmé ! Il avait tout rapporté au ministère de la Magie cependant Dumbledore était toujours là et un boulon manqué toujours à Potter.

Jusqu'à maintenant ! Bon, il manquait toujours une case ou deux à Potter, cependant le Ministère avait agi ! Grâce à eux, il allait enfin pouvoir finir tranquillement sa scolarité, dans un cadre serein, protégé et sans danger.

Quand il sera grand, il entrera au Ministère de la Magie.

o0O0o

**Poudlard, pas très loin de Ernie**

"Hermione ?" Interpela Ginny, ignorant complétement la danse de victoire d'un Poufsouffle plus âgé.

"Oui, Ginny ?" Répondit Hermione, continuant à marcher vers la bibliothèque.

"Tu crois que ça veut dire quoi un "examen modeste" du collège de Poudlard ?"

"Eh bien." Commença la Préfète des cinquièmes années de Gryffondor. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question de la part de sa jeune amie. "Dans le monde moldu, je pense que ça équivaudrait à une revue des locaux, du personnel peut-être, des cours, de l'organisation. Tout ce qui a attrait à Poudlard."

"Des locaux ?" Questionna Ginny, un peu plus intéressée qu'au départ.

"Oui."

"De tout Poudlard ?"

"Oui."

"Le Château ?"

"Oui." Répondit Hermione avec automatisme. Elle ne voyait pas où Ginny voulait en venir.

"Le terrain de Quidditch ?" Se réjouit Ginny, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

"Oui…"

"Et ils vont l'améliorer ? Si besoin ait, hypothétiquement ?" Poussa Ginny, d'un ton avide et passionné qu'on retrouvait chez tous les amateurs de Quidditch.

"Peut-être, oui ?" Dit Hermione, las de ses fanatiques de Quidditch. Elle avait l'impression d'en être entouré à longueur de journée. Au moins, Ginny aimait l'accompagner de temps à autre à la bibliothèque. Bibliothèque ?

"Mais oui !" Se réjouit à son tour Hermione. "Ils pourront même améliorer la bibliothèque ! Oh, il faut que j'établisse une liste de nouveaux ouvrages à acquérir."

"Le lac aussi, tu penses ?" Poursuivit Ginny, repensant à son petit séjour dans le lac l'année précédente.

"Oui." Affirma distraitement Hermione, fouillant dans son sac à la recherche d'une plume.

"La Forêt ?" Demanda la rousse, inquiète pour une raison qui échappait à la studieuse Gryffondore.

"Oui… Oh." Réalisa Hermione. Entre les araignée géantes non-apprivosées (qu'importe ce que prêtant Hagrid), les centaures amateurs de chasse à l'homme, les pièges à ours du garde chasse, la possible existance de loup-garous, Bigfoot et les plantes exotiques magiques,... Le danger était présent à tous les recoins de verdure !

"S'il ne revenait pas de la Forêt Interdite ? Nous n'aurons plus de nouveaux livres."

"Et plus de nouveaux équipements de Quidditch." Renchérit Ginny, future Poursuiveuse de Gryffondor. "Il faut trouver qui va fait cet examen et l'empêcher de mettre les pieds dans la Forêt Interdite !"

"Une personne du ministère, hein ? Voyons voir." Réfléchit la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. "Si c'était comme dans le système moldu, ce sera une inspection surprise. Sauf que Poudlard est immense, cela prendra beaucoup trop de temps pour mener à bien l'inspection. A moins que…"

"Le Professeur Ombrage !" S'écrièrent-elles en cœur.

"Elle ne doit pas poser, ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans la Forêt sinon adieu aux livres." Déclara fermement la Préfète. "Quidditch" Compléta Ginny.

o0O0o

**Poudlard, bureau du Professeur Ombrage**

Un frisson parcourut le Professeur Ombrage, des orteils à la tête. Un mauvais présage, surement dû à une manigance de Dumbledore à son encontre.

o0O0o

**Ministère de la Magie, Département des Plaintes**

"Bob ! BOOOOB !" S'égosilla un emploi du ministère. "Y en a une nouvelle qui est arrivée ! Viens vite ou je la lis sans toi !"

"J'suis- je suis là !" S'écria Bob à bout de souffle, se matérialisant de nulle part. Il était impossible de transplaner dans le ministère, il avait pu piquer un sprint depuis la salle des archives.

Son collègue attendit qu'il prenne place à son bureau, lui passa une bièraubeurre et annonça d'un ton solennel : "Je commence la lecture."

_Cher Bureau des Plaintes du Ministère de la Magie Britannique,_

_..._


End file.
